warriorsfanonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing/Darkmoon's Fanon Clans
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction Beyond the lake, where the five original Clans live, and beyond the terriories of Marsh, Rock, Tree, and Valley, there are new Clans ready to be discovered. They all keep the warrior code in their hearts, but each Clan is unique in their own way. Turn your eyes upward, to the majestic mountains looming overhead, and you may find a few thick-furred SnowClan warriors. Down the river, in the pine forests of the foothills, ShadeClan make their home, always watching from the trees. Further downstream, in forests of oak and redwood, live the bold cats of LeafClan. They leap from branch to branch like squirrels, confident in their skills. And last but not least, cross the river to find the strong and perserverant warriors of GorseClan, strong and fast, able to survive the harsh moors. Every full moon, these Clans meet at the tallest tree in the territories where leaders share and warriors listen. Will you dare to venture into these new Clans, both strange and familiar? Let us take a closer look at these Clans, beginning with the cold warriors of the mountains... |-|SnowClan = SnowClan || '''Intro The cats of SnowClan are cold and distant, trusting only their Clanmates. These cats are raised to be as tough as the rocks of their mountain home, and they are not very welcoming of outsiders. The cats of SnowClan are as cold as snow, and their claws sting like frostbite when faced with a battle. Most cats have thick, long fur and a short, light build. They are strong, but lean and light, and cats are raised with a mistrust of outsiders. While SnowClan cats are cold and mistrustful towards the other Clans, they are kind, gentle, and caring with their own, and they will always help of the survival of the Clans requires it. |-|ShadeClan = '''ShadeClan || '''Intro ShadeClan cats are small and light, able to slip through the pine branches unseen. They spend most of their time in the trees, and hardly ever touch the ground. The ShadeClan camp is nestled in the branches of a pine grove. The cats of ShadeClan are the smallest and lightest, able to race along the thinnest branches. With two strong, fierce Clans surrounding them, these cats are the best at defense and can hide for a very long time before being found in their home. These cats may be small and light, and quick to run, but they all have the bravery of warriors. |-|LeafClan = '''LeafClan || '''Intro The cats of LeafClan may not be the strongest, but they have the most boldness and bravery of any Clan. Nimble and bold, as long as their trees are in sight, these cats are brave fighters, taking risks other don't. The cats of LeafClan are very close, and they fight with everything they have to protect their Clan, even when it seems like a losing battle. Honorable and brave, these cats will always be ready to defend thwor Clan. |-|GorseClan = '''GorseClan '''|| '''Intro Category:Blog posts